


Accidents Happen

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Anal Sex, Biting, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nerdiness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Geoffrey wound his fingers through Jonathan's hair, dragging them into another breathless kiss. "Fuck. Me. Now.""Tsk tsk." Jonathan clicked his tongue. "Patience hunter.""I've enough of your games Jonathan. You can savor me a feast later." Geoffrey cursed.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene that popped into my head that I wanted to write to show a better scope of their relationship and how comfortable they are with one another.

Nimble fingers quickly extricated Geoffrey’s belt from his pants, letting the heavy leather drop to the floor to join the rest of their forgotten belongings. Jonathan’s coat, tie and vest mingled with the hunter’s boots and jacket in the heaping trail of fabric that led from the bedroom door towards the doctor’s bed. They continued to shed layers in between sharp nips of teeth on skin, nails raking over shoulders and lips clashing together in desperate kisses and heated embraces, briefly broken up as they stripped off shirts, trousers and shoes, kicking them off as bodies collided back together again, parting briefly then returning. 

They fell together onto the mattress, Jonathan landing on his back as Geoffrey crawled up into his lap, straddling the ekon’s hips with a growl rolling deep in his throat. His hands pressing firmly against his bare chest, outlining the white scars of older wounds from the war. His fingers splayed across, teasing circles over his nipples and tracing the dip and curve of his pecs in agonizingly slow motions. Jonathan groaned pleasantly, rolling his hips up against Geoffrey’s still clothed rear. The last shred of dignity separating them, Jonathan’s arousal bulging against the tight fabric as he drank in the hunter’s powerful form.

“You play a dangerous game, my dear hunter.” Jonathan purred as Geoffrey met the eager roll with a hard grind back into the ekon. Jonathan’s voice caught in his throat, the air hitching before he let out another low rumble. The sound sent shivers racing through Geoffrey, goosebumps spread with excitement across his body as he toyed with the dangerous predator beneath him. The ekon was at his mercy and he devoured every second of it.

“It’s more fun that way, leech.” He hissed but the nickname lacked the usual malice as he reached over to Jonathan’s night stand. The bottle of oil that rested on there was a common companion in the last few months when they’d toss and turn in the sheets of the good doctor’s home. With no prying eyes to intrude upon their activities, they were free to partake in as much sin as they desired. No laws of man or Priwen could stop them.

Jonathan's hands roamed over the curve of Geoffrey's hips, tracing the outline of his ribcage as his hands navigated so tenderly towards his shoulders. In a quick move, he dragged the hunter back down to eye level as he suckled livid purple bruises along his neck. Geoffrey's breath hitched in his throat, one hand pressed against the ekon's chest to play for space before turning desperate, groping his shoulders as he turned into the sultry kisses, stealing his lips as his own conquest. He teased his teeth along the bottom while he unscrewed the bottle and quickly coated his fingers. He shimmied the last piece of fabric off that shielded him from their fun.

He drew back quickly, back poised and chest puffed out for Jonathan's viewing pleasure while he reached behind himself to prepare. His fingers slid easily into his entrance, just a fraction too tight for comfort but the massaging touch of the doctor's palm against his crotch loosened him right up. Long slender fingers curled around his shaft, stroking even paces up and down. Geoffrey growled, rolling his hips into the even pressure as he fucked himself open on his own fingers. Desperation urged him past patience as his nails raked at Jonathan's undergarments, peeling them down the ekon's thighs as he let out a breathy chuckle of amusement.

Geoffrey was not a man to wait long for something he could easily take, and take he did. Jonathan groaned as his hunter lowered himself onto his aching cock, feeling the thrumming vibrant heat of the hunter surround him. He hissed through his fangs, betraying the desire to fuck up into him immediately. He stayed his hips and waited with small strokes along Geoffrey's shaft, for the hunter to adapt and find his pace first. The rumble in the man's chest was a feverish delight as he rolled back against the ekon, sinking down to the base before rocking forward. The clenching heat of strong muscles dragged shocks of pleasure through Jonathan. The bubbling heat coiling tight in his stomach was a welcome storm.

His hands rested easily on Geoffrey's hips as he massaged slow circles, guiding him slowly at first as the hunter gained his bearings. When the initial tightness relaxed, Jonathan chanced a teasing grind up into Geoffrey and was rewarded with a sharp pleasant curse. " _ Fuck _ Reid!" He growled, bending down to assault the ekon's lips with a clash of teeth and tongue. Together they rocked in a steady rhythm, Jonathan working new angles that seemed to burrow deeper inside of Geoffrey and hit all the right places that drive him mad.

The doctor dug his nails into Geoffrey's thighs when he felt the hunter growing near to climax. The little crescent marks leaving red tracks but not quite breaking skin as he gripped Geoffrey's hips to hold him still. The Priwen leader's growl was swallowed up by Jonathan's mouth as he dragged him into another kiss. Tongues intermingling as he rolled his hips, working painstakingly slow thrusts up inside of his human, edging him slowly and keeping him on the cusp of release. He watched with acute fascination as Geoffrey's back arched with every deep grind, precum smearing across his belly as the hunter gripped his shoulders, riding him out with hissed curses in an unfamiliar language.

"I'm going to savor you, hunter." Jonathan growled, teasing his fangs along the bottom of Geoffrey's lip, tracing his tongue over the smooth skin that he's tasted a thousand times but still can't get enough of. "You've stayed away far too long."

"If there were far less of your kind lurking the streets, then maybe I'd be more compliant to find my way to your bed." He teased, digging his teeth into Jonathan's shoulder as one particular thrust tore a pleasant groan from his chest. 

Jonathan's lips spread into a pleased grin bubbling with satisfaction as the hunter writhed against his chest. "Your men are doing a good job of lessening their numbers." He teased in return.

"I don't mean the leeches, Reid." Geoffrey gasped. "Bloody fucking toffs are just as bad.  _ Fuck! _ "

He wound his fingers through Jonathan's hair, dragging them into another breathless kiss. "Fuck. Me. Now."

"Tsk tsk." Jonathan clicked his tongue. "Patience hunter."

"I've enough of your games Jonathan. You can savor me a feast later." He cursed.

"You sure?" Jonathan asked, watching the hard scowl Geoffrey leveled on him. He conceded, obliging the hunter's demands as he gripped his hips tightly and started working up into him. Each was a measured pace with carefully controlled power put into it, a piece of information he found he needed to heed in the early days of his and Geoffrey's relationship when a too hard thrust left Geoffrey unable to walk for three days. They spent weeks after testing different positions and paces as Jonathan relearned how to move efficiently in his newfound abilities without causing his human irreparable harm.

Their current position was the optimal one, that gave Geoffrey more power and control in their relationship, and lessened Jonathan's chances of getting too much leverage and hurting him. It also just so happened to be their favorable position, both men getting delicious views of their partner in rather lovely poses. The ekon's pale blue-grey eyes drank up the prowess of the hunter's formidable presence looming over him, trailing his hands over every inch of muscle and old faded scars, outlining them with tentative fingers and tender lips.

Jonathan worked his hips up into the hunter, setting a far more punishing pace as Geoffrey was ravished by nips of teeth and the idle scraping of nails raking along sculpted muscle and trembling limbs. The hunter sucked in a sharp breath, pulling himself closer to Jonathan’s chest as the ekon angled his hips. The balls of his feet finding purchase in the bedding as he thrust and rolled up into Geoffrey, driving deeper into the hunter as he groaned and whined desperately. Nails tracking blood along the pale skin of the doctor as the bubbling heat inside his belly reached a crescendo, cascading over the precipice as Jonathan’s manic thrusts drove him through a furious climax. Jonathan’s heat painting his insides with an unspoken claim as Geoffrey shuddered through the heat of his own relief spilling out onto the doctor.

Jonathan’s fingers rolled through Geoffrey’s hair as he dragged him into another kiss, splaying across his cheeks as he felt the hunter stiffen and his skin flush warmly. The ekon could sense the sudden rapid shift of blood in his body, could  _ see  _ it as Geoffrey’s fingers curled tightly into the bedding beside Jonathan’s shoulders. A bitten off curse fleeing his lips. “Geoffrey?” He asked softly, concern worming into his mind when the hunter didn’t respond. 

Jonathan’s fingers combed back the disheveled locks and shifted to get a better position to see his face but Geoffrey grabbed his shoulders in a painful hold and shook his head. A blurted and broken “No!”

Silence dragged by slowly as the hunter’s pulse picked up in rapid pace instead of slowing like it naturally should. “Geoffre-”

“Don’t move.” He hissed through his teeth, squeezing Jonathan’s arm firmly to prevent the ekon from disobeying. “Just- please Reid.”

Jonathan’s nostrils flared as he inspected the hunter for any injury. His worst fears flooding to the forefront of his mind. Had he gone too hard and injured him? Did he make a mistake? Did Geoffrey pull something? He wanted to move, to check on him properly but knew better than to, aware of the possibility of furthering harm to his dear hunter. The helplessness that settled into his chest was a brief and fleeting sensation as his senses caught up with the rest of his thoughts, plucking at the real reason behind Geoffrey’s panic.

“Geoffrey?” Jonathan asked softly, a quiet sympathy leveling in his voice. “I’m not going to move, I promise but please answer my question.” He waited a moment, feeling the unease settling into the hunter before he gave a curt nod of understanding.

Jonathan rested a hand atop Geoffrey’s head and brushed his fingers through his hair in small massaging motions. “Are you hurt? I need to know if anything is wrong so I can properly tend to you.”

Geoffrey froze beneath Jonathan’s touch, shaking his head slowly in answer before finally admitting. “Only my pride, leech.”

“Geoffrey, listen to me.” Jonathan said calmly, his voice carefully crafting the syllables in that deep baritone that usually sent shivers of delight down the hunter’s spine. Now those trembling goosebumps were a phantom reminder of the pleasure he had experienced moments before. “I’m going to sit up so I can check on you, alright?” Jonathan felt the tightly wound hands bracing against his shoulders as if the human will alone would be able to keep the ekon pinned in place. Jonathan rested his hands on Geoffrey’s shoulders, smoothing his palms up towards his neck as he cradled his jaw carefully in hand and tilted his chin ever so slightly.

“Listen to me, Geoffrey. You are the man that I love and nothing you can do will ever make me think any less of you.” He assured. His voice was a gentle balm as he waited a few passing heart beats before he started to move. Geoffrey adjusted with him, his shoulders slumped in defeat but his gaze never lifted to face the ekon. His shame was unfathomable.

“Reid, I-” Geoffrey started with unsteady words. For once the Leader of Priwen was left speechless but that wasn’t a victory Jonathan was willing to accept given the circumstances. He hushed him softly as they adjusted to a more comfortable position. From here, Geoffrey’s  _ accident  _ was in full view of the ekon. The faint lighting of the room hid it well within the long shadows but his enhanced vision ensured he noticed the stains pooling into his bedding. It was of little concern to him. Bedding could be washed, mattresses can be thrown out and purchased anew. But Geoffrey was too important to shed anger out for simple mundane  _ human  _ mistakes.

“You have nothing to be ashamed about my dear hunter. It is a perfectly natural problem that happens to all living creatures. Excitement and muscle contractions under the right circumstances lead to certain outcomes that may not exactly be favorable but there is no shame in nature.” Jonathan explained, brushing his fingers gently over Geoffrey’s jaw as he inspected the hunter’s face as he shared this honest truth. “I actually have a medical textbook that further explains this phenomenon if you’re interested. It’s a fascinating read on the muscular structures of the human anatomy.”

“Jesus christ Reid.” Geoffrey hissed through clenched teeth. “You’re more fucking embarrassing than me.” He clapped a desperate hand over the ekon’s mouth to shut him up before he fell into another one of his long winded lectures on the human body and all the intriguing qualities and mysteries it withheld. Often times the hunter would find this charming, how passionate and fluent the man was in his field of work. At the moment, it was an unpleasant white noise that he very much would rather be silent. “Bath. Now.”

Jonathan nodded, his eyes darting toward Geoffrey’s straddled position where he was firmly seated upon Jonathan and his softened endowment. He smiled innocently behind the hand and cocked a brow at the hunter who took a moment to get the message across before cursing. 

“Fucking hell.” He carefully extracted himself from the doctor’s hips, slowly withdrawing his hand as he gazed expectantly at the doctor. He was met with a quick lunge as Jonathan stole a kiss from him, a chaste touch of lips before he scrambled up with feline grace and headed off without a scrap of clothing to cover him to prepare a hot bath for them both.


End file.
